1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stackable containers and, more specifically, to a plastic bag having opposing mating rigid planar elements having impressed therein interlocking curvilinear grooves extending across said rigid element and terminating spaced away from the periphery edge of said rigid planar element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other stackable elements designed for plastic bags. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,386 issued to Taylor on Apr. 9, 1928.
Another patent was issued to Andrews on Feb. 7, 1933 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,601. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,966 was issued to Eisgrau on Oct. 19, 1943 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1953 to Wilson as U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,048.
Another patent was issued to Vergobbi on May 18, 1954 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,768. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,992 was issued to Hanson et al on Nov. 8, 1966. Another was issued to McFedries Jr. on Jan. 30, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,901 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 2, 1991 to Graham as U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,147.
Another patent was issued to Graham on Mar. 10, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,547. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,010 was issued to Altman on May 28, 1996. Another was issued to Black on Apr. 7, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,423 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Goglio as U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,260.
The invention discloses a method for wrapping comestibles, such as fillets of fish, cuts of meat, dressed fish and the like in either their fresh or frozen state. The package prevents escape of liquids. The package is comprised of a rigid waterproof material and a waterproof wrapper enveloping said comestible and support.
The invention discloses a band for packing a loaf of sliced bread comprising a strip of flexible box board having a plurality of slots at one end thereof spaced to provide tongues therebetween, and a plurality of notches at the other end thereof adapted to adjustably engage said tongues, said band having perforations between said notches whereby the outer section may be torn off when not in use.
The invention discloses a type of folded paper bag that is reinforced so that it acts like a box when opened up. The bag is a bellows type of bag and two stiffening inserts within the bag attached to portions of the bellows one on each side of the bag, each insert being substantially as wide as the bellows when extended, each insert ends substantially one-half said width from the bottom edge of the bag when said bag is collapsed, the portions of the inserts at the other ends being bendable inwardly equal distances from the bottom of the bag, one of said last mentioned portions being substantially as long as the bag is wide when opened.
Containers fabricated from cellulosic material characterized by a slip resistant surface and having side walls and a top and bottom closure composed of an outer paper layer, said container having a discontinuous film of discrete particles of colloidal silica on the outer surface of said outer paper layer, said silica being present in amounts of 0.01 to 5% based on the weight of the outer paper layer.
The novel packaging is a reinforced bag comprising a bag of flexible, transparent material and a reinforcing structure within the bottom portion of the bag, said reinforcing structure comprising a bottom panel disposed within the bag and composed of a material substantially stiffer than the bag material and being adhesively secured to the bottom of the bag, said bottom panel having rounded corners and two integral side panels provided with relatively short, laterally extended flaps adjacent the lower portions of the side walls and curved to conform to the rounded corners of the bottom portion of the reinforcement, said integral side panels extending upwardly for a portion of the height of the bag along two opposed side walls, said side panels being substantially narrower than the side walls of the bag to which they are adjacent to permit the longitudinal corners of the bag to assume a rounded form corresponding to the rounded corners of the bottom panel when the bag is filled.
The bag of the present invention is fabricated from a thin plastic film and having opposed top and bottom walls joined by side walls, the improvement which comprises a plurality of spaced apart first ridges formed in and constituting a part of each of said top and bottom walls of said bag, said first ridges opening inwardly of said bag, and a plurality of spaced-apart second ridges formed in and constituting a part of each of said top and bottom walls of said bag, said second ridges opening outwardly of said bag, said first and second ridges extending in at least two different directions in both said top and bottom walls of said bag, said ridges being adapted to interlock with and overlap similar ridges formed in another bag when said bags are in stacked relationship to resist sliding of said bags relative to each other.
A synthetic, resinous package comprising at least a first panel and a second panel, the first and second panels being disposed in facing relationship, the first and second panels being joined in regions at least about three edge portions, the first and second panels defining inner faces and outer faces, the inner faces of the first and second panels comprising a non-blocking polyolefin resin selected from the group consisting of ethylene polymers, propylene polymers, and resinous copolymers of ethylene and propylene, the second or outer faces of the panels comprising a chlorinated olefin polymer having a slip angle of at least 50%, the slip angle being determined by stretching a sheet of material to be evaluated on a flat surface, securing the material to the surface, overwrapping a block weighing one pound and having a rectangular face measuring 2xc3x972 inches with another portion of the material to be tested, placing the covered 2xc3x972 inch surface of the block in engagement with a portion of the film secured to the flat surface subsequently raising one end of the flat surface to cause the surface of the block to assume an increase in angle of the flat surface to the horizontal when the block commences to slide or move.
The invention is an integrated container structure in which a sealable envelope of flexible material such as plastic, has disposed within it a carton of semi-rigid material which is bonded to the interior of the envelope at one or more places. The carton consists of a sheet of carton material having appropriate fold lines and configuration to be erected or collapsed into a generally flat structure within the envelope. The invention is particularly useful for the shipment of animal products containing bones and has the advantages that it can be stored in a flat configuration and easily erected into an upright carton within the envelope by simple manipulative procedures.
The invention is an integrated container structure in which a sealable envelope of flexible material such as plastic, has disposed within it a carton of semi-rigid material which is bonded to the interior of the envelope at one or more places. The carton consists of a sheet of carton material having appropriate fold lines and configuration to be erected or collapsed into a generally flat structure within the envelope. The invention is particularly useful for the shipment of animal products containing bones and has the advantages that it can be stored in a flat configuration and easily erected into an upright carton within the envelope by simple manipulative procedures.
Apparatus for forming substantially parallel upper and lower surfaces on flexible freezer bags containing freezable materials so that upon freezing the packages are readily stackable one above another. The apparatus includes a rigid base plate having a planar top surface, a plurality of substantially parallel, spaced column members extending upwardly from the top surface of the base plate, and a plurality of rigid, intermediate plate members adapted to be slidably carried along the surfaces of the column members so that the upper and lower surfaces of the intermediate plate members are substantially parallel with the planar top surface of the base plate. Bags having fluid or semi-solid, flexible contents to be frozen are positioned one above another between respective intermediate plate members for freezing. After freezing the bags have opposed, parallel upper and lower surfaces that facilitate stacking the bags on a horizontal freezer shelf.
A foldable, self-standing container is disclosed which can be formed of plastic, paper, metal, or other materials and can be sealed with an integral top. The container is formed with unique fold lines in two side sections and the bottom section. When folded, the self-standing container lies flat and can be instantly opened into the upright, self-standing position by exerting opposing forces on two exposed sides of the container. When formed of metal, the fold lines are made in the form of joints, preferably connected with a resilient, liquid-tight, heatproof sealant material. Also disclosed is an efficient method for bulk dispensing of the containers as well as a method of making and folding the containers, including an inventive box folding device.
A container is made of flexible sheet material, particularly for products with a solid consistency, obtained by successive folding and sealing of a sheet material. It is substantially parallelepiped-shaped. The container (1) has, at two of its opposite facing side walls (16), respective reinforcing plates (7) and is provided with a bottom seal (4), subsequently folded and sealed on the bottom (8) of the container, to strengthen it, a system for opening by means of a pull tab (6) being provided at the top of the container.
While these plastic bags may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses stackable bag containers having opposing mating rigid planar elements disposed on the interior of the bags contiguous to the walls of the bag having impressed therein interlocking curvilinear grooves extending across the rigid element and terminating spaced away from the periphery edge of the rigid planar element. Bag locking means are provided. Embodiments utilizing corrugated walls, circular indentions and cross line indentions are also disclosed along with an embodiment providing a sanitary storage bag for use with a flowable product dispenser.
While there are plastic bags having interlocking elements, they do not provide substantial interlocking elements as in the present invention where placement of one plastic bag over another with the grooves in close proximity to one another would cause the grooves of the upper bag to seat within the grooves of the lower bag because the grooves are substantially rounded at each distal end.
Furthermore, the rigid planar elements having straight edges perpendicular to one another can be stood on any side with the grooves preventing movement between the bag. The rigid planar element will also add strength and will provide a controlled means for storing goods.
This product relates to the general storage, packaging, freezing, and heating of materials used in homes, restaurants, hospitals, manufacturing, and other businesses. More specifically, this product relates to plastic bags and containers used for storage of materials. This new system can be used to substantially improve the structure of the plastic bag and create a more efficient and effective means of storing materials. This new innovation is called Stack Lock(trademark) Brand Bags.
Resealable, plastic bags and containers have become one of the most popular methods used for storing materials. Today, busy, price-conscience consumers have readily embraced plastic bags and containers as an effective and efficient manner to store materials. These types of storage products are replacing cardboard, waxed paper, aluminum foil, and standard plastic bags as the preferred product. Consumers of these storage products find the ability to reseal these bags and containers with xe2x80x9cZippersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cslide-locksxe2x80x9d that make it easy to ensure freshness by creating a tight and secure seal. These products have been able to provide an easy-to-use, and easy-to-dispose-of method of storing material.
Ziploc(trademark) Brand plastic bags and containers are the most popular brand in this product market. Ziploc(trademark) offers a variety of methods for resealing their plastic bags and containers as well as a variety of sizes. Their plastic bag products come in a variety of sizes. Their plastic bag products come in a variety of sizes ranging from sandwich size to bags able to hold two gallons. These bags come packaged in several different amounts ranging from 15 to 100 bags depending on the size and use of the bags. The plastic containers are offered in packages containing 4 to 8 containers that can hold 1 to 9.5 cups of material.
Both of these products have limitations and problems. The plastic bags are not rigid enough to maintain a uniform shape and become impossible to store or stack neatly especially when liquids are involved. Because the bags lack this rigidity, they also tend to provide little protection against impacts and cannot bear any weight without losing its shape. Although the plastic containers provide a solid structure that maintains a consistent shape, which can be stored neatly, the containers are bulky and cannot be packaged efficiently. The consumer can purchase only a few at a time and the size of the package makes it difficult for the consumer to store before they use the container. The plastic containers are more costly to produce and package; therefore, the consumer may pay up to 200% more per unit versus the cheaper plastic bags.
Stack Lock(trademark) Brand plastic bags provide the best benefits from both the plastic bag and containers. Stack Lock(trademark) bags are not as costly as the plastic containers and can be easily stored and packaged in larger quantities while providing the stability of the plastic containers when filled with material. Adding rigid plates impressed with interlocking grooves with male and female or convex/concave profiles accomplishes this. These grooves are extruded, injected, and/or attached to a resealable, heat-sealed, welded seam, vacuum-sealed, or bubble-wrap type plastic bag to provide a controlled means and surface for stacking, standing, and interlocking when filled with various materials. This unique design and innovation can provide a competitive niche in the industry. This concept can be utilized in commercial storage as well as consumer storage. By attaching hose connectors, quick-connect stems, or valve spouts, this product can replace the xe2x80x9cbag in the boxxe2x80x9d system used for packaging and dispensing liquids such as carbonated drinks, dairy beverages, and chemicals.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having planar elements forming an integral part of said bag
Another object of the present invention is to provide plastic bags wherein said planar elements have opposing mating forms therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having similar dimensioned rigid planar elements forming an integral part whereby said plastic bag can be freestanding.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having planar elements that are dimensioned smaller than the dimensions of said plastic bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing planar elements that are affixed to the exterior of the plastic bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing planar elements that are affixed to the interior of the plastic bag.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing planar elements that are affixed between a first and second ply of the plastic bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed mating planar elements having ridges and troughs extending across the planar element terminating before the periphery thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing mating planar elements having ridges and troughs extending across said planar element terminating before the planar element periphery inhibiting lateral movement of a plurality of said stacked plastic bags.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having a means for removably retaining the opposing mating planar elements that could include but isn""t limited to sealable pockets or pouches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing mating planar elements that is simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having planar rigid elements whereby said plastic bag can be used in similar fashion as a rigid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having planar rigid elements whereby said plastic bag can be used in similar fashion as a rigid container having one or more handles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic bag having formed opposing mating planar elements that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a stackable plastic bag having opposing mating rigid planar elements having impressed therein interlocking rounded grooves extending across said rigid element and terminating spaced away from the periphery edge of said rigid planar element.
Whereby placement of one plastic bag over another with the grooves in close proximity to one another would cause the grooves of the upper plastic bag to seat within the grooves of the lower plastic bag because the grooves are substantially rounded at each distal end.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.